Dream of the Red Mansion
by wisteria avenue
Summary: AU! Akashi Seijuurou, kepala keluarga Akashi, bangsawan paling kaya dan berpengaruh, memiliki satu istri resmi yaitu Akashi Tetsuya dan tiga gundik. Gundik pertama terpaksa menjadi gundik, gundik kedua mencintai Akashi dan gundik ketiga hanya cinta uangnya saja. Anak-anak tentu saja dibesarkan oleh Tetsuya, istri resminya. Slash. AU. Akakuro. Lemon. Akashi Seijuurou/OCs.
1. Dream of the Red Mansion: Chapter 1

Setting ceritanya adalah di alternate world Japan jadi bukan dunia yang kita kenal. Untuk yang pernah nonton Downton Abbey, kira-kira seperti itulah dunianya. Kagema adalah sebutan untuk pelaku prostitusi pria di jaman Edo.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction.

 **Dream of the Red Mansion**

 **Chapter I**

Keluarga Akashi adalah keluarga bangsawan paling kaya dan berpengaruh di seantero Jepang yang dipimpin oleh Akashi Seijuurou. Sang kepala keluarga merupakan seorang pria yang sangat tampan dan sangat berwibawa. Ia juga sangat cerdas dan ahli ilmu bela diri. Dibawah kepemimpinannya, kekayaan keluarga Akashi berlipat ganda ratusan kali lipat.

Akashi Seijuurou juga memiliki empat istri. Sebenarnya sih satu istri dan tiga gundik. Pria kaya raya seperti dirinya memang biasa memiliki banyak gundik. Wanita-wanita muda cantik yang siap melayaninya kapan saja.

Istri pertama atau istri resminya bernama Kuroko Tetsuya atau Akashi Tetsuya sekarang, yang sebenarnya juga laki-laki sama seperti Akashi Seijuurou sendiri. Hanya saja, Tetsuya memiliki wajah cantik rupawan dengan tubuh ramping dan kulit seputih susu. Ia juga memiliki mata biru besar dan rambut berwarna senada yang halus. Penampilan Tetsuya dari luar boleh kelihatan lembut dan halus tapi aslinya ia kalau bicara selalu blak-blakan dan mulutnya bisa setajam pisau.

Seijuurou menjadi tertarik, lalu terpesona dan akhirnya terjerat oleh kepribadian yang tak pernah ia jumpai sebelumnya. Ia tidak tertarik dengan kecantikan Tetsuya. Memang Seijuurou mengakui kalau Tetsuya itu cantik. Tapi semua wanita yang pernah ia kencani atau miliki itu cantik, beberapa bahkan jauh lebih cantik dari Tetsuya. Tapi tak ada satupun yang memiliki sifat seperti Tetsuya.

Pertemuan mereka tak sengaja terjadi. Waktu itu hujan lebat semalaman dan jalanan menjadi licin. Tetsuya yang tengah pulang sehabis belanja bahan makanan terpeleset dan hampir saja ditabrak oleh mobil Seijuurou. Kedua orangtua Tetsuya membuka kedai makan kecil dan Tetsuya selalu membantu, baik membantu belanja bahan makanan di pasar, memasak dan melayani pelanggan. Sejak pertemuan pertama itu, Seijuurou suka mampir ke tempat makan milik keluarga Tetsuya.

"Apa yang Akashi-sama lakukan disini?" tuntut Tetsuya.

Dalam beberapa hari Seijuurou selalu datang pas jam makan siang. Awalnya Tetsuya tidak menaruh curiga sama sekali. Ia bahkan senang bahwa bangsawan seperti Seijuurou bersedia datang ke kedai makan keluarganya yg sederhana. Namun, hal itu berubah begitu Tetsuya sadar bahwa Seijuurou datang hanya untuk menemuinya. Ia bisa memanfaatkan waktunya untuk melayani tamu atau membantu bersih-bersih dibandingkan meladeni Seijuurou.

Semua pengunjung langganan di kedai makan itu sibuk menggunjingkan keberadaan Seijuurou. Bahkan banyak orang-orang yang sengaja datang hanya untuk melihat kepala keluarga Akashi dari dekat. Tentu saja acara gosip menggosip itu dilakukan ketika orang yyang bersangkutan tidak ada. Bagaimanapun mereka masih sayang nyawa.

"Apa begitu caramu memperlakukan tamu, Tetsuya?" balas Seijuurou santai. Ia duduk sendiri disalah satu meja di kedai makan itu. Tak ada pengunjung lain yang berani duduk didekatnya.

Tetsuya kesal sekali meskipun wajahnya tetap saja datar seperti biasa. Mana mungkin Seijuurou itu tamu biasa yang makan di tempatnya? Seijuurou selalu mengenakan pakaian Barat setiap kali ia datang. Pakaian yang hanya dikenakan orang kaya. Bahkan ia selalu datang naik mobil. Mana ada orang biasa yang punya mobil. Dan lagi siapa yang memberi Seijuurou ijin untuk memanggil nama depannya? Sungguh tidak sopan.

"Akashi-sama tidak usah datang kesini lagi," ujar Tetsuya tegas.

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Iya." Jawab Tetsuya tanpa basa-basi.

"Wah, wah. Nyalimu besar sekali." Seijuurou menyeringai. "Apa kau tidak tahu siapa aku?"

"Akashi Seijuurou, kepala keluarga Akashi, keluarga bangsawan paling kaya dan berkuasa di Jepang." Ujar Tetsuya dengan nada seakan-akan membaca berita di koran. "Tapi aku tidak peduli. Akashi-sama hanya menggangguku dan juga tamu-tamu disini. Jadi jangan muncul disini lagi."

"Apa kau tidak takut aku akan menghancurkan usaha keluargamu?" tanya Seijuurou penasaran. Ia belum pernah bertemu orang seperti Tetsuya sebelumnya, yang bicara dengan sangat terus terang dan tidak menjilatnya. Kalau orang lain pasti sudah memohon-mohon pada Seijuurou sekarang.

"Aku hanya bicara sejujurnya," balas Tetsuya. "Kami hanya orang kecil yang mencari makan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang menarik bagi Akashi-sama disini tapi kehadiranmu hanya mengganggu."

Seijuurou menatapnya lama sekali, seakan-akan berusaha menilai dirinya.

Tetsuya balas menatapnya tanpa rasa gentar.

"Kau menarik sekali, Kuroko Tetsuya," ujar Seijuurou akhirnya. Setiap kali datang, ia selalu memesan makanan dan membayar lebih namun hanya dimakan sesuap. Hal itu sangat menyebalkan bagi Tetsuya. Buang-buang makanan seperti itu sungguh tak patut. Orangtuanya juga sudha capek-capek memasak. Sebenarnya sih, makanan itu tak habis karena Seijuurou lebih tertarik meladeni Tetsuya dibandingkan dengan makanannya.

"Aku bukan mainan," ketus Tetsuya.

"Kau belum menjadi mainanku," koreksi Seijuurou. Ia menyeringai. Mata emas dan merahnya berkilat. "Aku selalu memperoleh apapun yang kuinginkan." Ia bangkit berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku akan datang lagi besok, Tetsuya."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sesuai yang dikatakannya, Seijuurou benar-benar muncul lagi keesokan harinya.

"Apa mau Akashi-sama sebenarnya?" tuntut Tetsuya. Ia kesal bukan main. Apalagi setelah konfrontasinya dengan Seijuurou kemarin malah ia yang ditegur kedua orangtuanya. Mereka takut kalau Seijuurou tidak terima dengan perlakukan Tetsuya dan balas dendam.

"Aku menginginkan Tetsuya." Jawab Seijuurou dengan santai.

"Aku tidak tertarik. Ada banyak orang diluar sana yang pasti dengan senang hati bersama dengan Akashi-sama. Silakan Akashi-sama pergi dari sini."

Kedua orangtuanya menatap Tetsuya dengan cemas. Mulut Tetsuya tak pernah bisa ditahan dari dulu. Mereka sangat khawatir sekarang.

Seijuurou mengangkat alisnya. Sejauh yang ia ingat belum pernah ada satupun orang yang menolak dirinya. Malah mereka rela melakukan apa saja untuk memperoleh perhatian dari Seijuurou. Tentu Seijuurou memanfaatkan hal itu. Tubuh mulus halus dan pelayanan ranjang dibayar dengan perhiasan mewah dan uang. Semua sama-sama senang. Tak ada yang dirugikan.

"Mulutmu memang tajam ya."

"Dari dulu selalu begitu."

Mereka saling menatap. Tidak ada satupun yang mau mengalah.

Akhirnya orangtua Tetsuya yang melerai. "Tetsuya-kun," panggil Kuroko Haruna takut-takut. "Tolong antarkan pesanan ke meja yang disana, ya."

"Baik, okaasan." Tetsuya masih mendelik pada Seijuurou sebelum pergi mengantar baki berisi makanan ke meja pengunjung lain. Sayangnya karena ekspresi wajahnya yang datar, delikan itu malah membuat wajahnya jadi lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Tolong maafkan putra kami, Akashi-sama." Kedua orangtua Tetsuya memohon maaf. "Anak itu bicaranya memang begitu. Tapi ia tak bermaksud apapun."

"Justru sebaliknya. Ia sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya," ujar Seijuurou yang masih menatap Tetsuya tanpa berkedip.

Kuroko Takumi dan Kuroko Haruna hanya bisa diam, tak berani berkata apapun. Dalam hati berdoa untuk keselamatan putra tunggal mereka.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Setelah tiga hari tak muncul, eh Seijuurou datang lagi. Padahal awalnya Tetsuya sangat senang. Ia mengira Seijuurou takkan muncul lagi dihadapannya. Sejujurnya Tetsuya sudah pernah membaca dan juga mendengar cerita tentang Akashi Seijuurou. Menurut Tetsuya ia sangat hebat. Berbakat dalam segala hal. Seijuurou benar-benar cerdas. Ia bukanlah bangsawan malas yang hanya tau menghambur-hamburkan uang. Keluarga Akashi bisa ada diposisi sekarang adalah berkat kerja keras Seijuurou.

Tapi cerita petualangan cinta Seijuurou juga tak kalah dengan berita kehebatannya di dunia bisnis. Selain kaya raya dan cerdas, Seijuurou juga sangat tampan. Wanita-wanita cantik silih berganti jatuh di pelukan Seijuurou. Tak pernah ada habisnya. Dan Tetsuya tidak berminat untuk menjadi mainan Seijuurou. Ia memang orang biasa dan keluarga Kuroko tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan keluarga Akashi. Tapi itu bukan berarti Seijuurou bisa bertingkah seenak hatinya.

"Aku keluar kota untuk urusan bisnis kemarin," jelas Seijuurou tanpa diminta.

"Aku tidak bertanya," ketus Tetsuya.

Seijuurou sudah duduk di tempatnya yang biasa di kedai kecil tersebut. Ia kelihatan sangat tampan seperti biasanya.

"Dan aku membeli oleh-oleh untukmu." Seijuurou mengulurkan sebuah kotak dan membukanya. Isinya sebuah kalung berupa untaian batu permata biru yang cantik sekali. Harganya pasti luar biasa mahal. Seijuurou mengangkat kalung itu dan mendekatkannya ke Tetsuya. "Lihat, matamu semakin biru jadinya. Indah sekali."

"Terima kasih, Akashi-sama. Tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya," tolak Tetsuya.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Aku bukan kagema. Dan aku tidak berminat menjadi simpanan atau gundik." Tetsuya masih punya harga diri.

"Kau percaya diri sekali. Apa aku pernah bilang berniat menjadikanmu gundik?"

Tetsuya menatap Seijuurou datar. "Aku bukan orang tolol." Ucapnya kesal.

Memangnya dia itu tidak bisa mengira alasan Seijuurou suka menerornya setiap hari apa? Satu lagi yang menyebalkan bagi Tetsuya adalah penampilan fisiknya yang mirip wanita. Kalau ia terlahir di keluarga miskin bisa jadi Tetsuya sudah dijual ke rumah bordil atau rumah minum teh yang menyediakan jasa prostitusi untuk bertahan hidup.

Seijuurou terkekeh geli. "Tentu saja bukan. Bahkan boleh dibilang kau cerdas sekali."

Tetsuya mengerjabkan matanya. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Seijuurou baru saja mengatakan kalau ia itu cerdas?

Seijuurou memasang pose berpikir. "Hmmm...kalau tidak berminat menjadi gundik. Apa kau mau menjadi istri resmiku?"

"Tentu," jawabnya asal. Ia sudah kesal sekali. Apalagi ditambah dengan pertanyaan tak masuk akal dari Seijuurou. Istri resmi? Sejak kapan Seijuurou bisa melawak seperti itu? Bahkan bayi yang baru lahir juga tahu kalau bangsawan kaya seperti Seijuurou hanya akan menjadikan gadis dari keluarga bangsawan yang setara dengannya untuk menjadi istri resmi. Istri satu-satunya yang diakui dan muncul di umum. Sedangkan gundik-gundik tersembunyi dirumah, tak memiiki hak dan kedudukan.

Satu sudut bibir Seijuurou naik ke atas. "Tetsuya pintar sekali bernegosiasi ya."

Tetsuya mendengus. Entah apa yang sedang dimainkan Seijuurou disini. Ia berharap Seijuurou cepat angkat kaki.

"Tapi baiklah. Tetsuya menarik sekali. Aku pasti tidak akan bosan." Dan dengan ucapan tersebut, Seijuurou pergi begitu saja.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tetsuya terkena batunya seminggu kemudian. Rombongan besar keluarga Akashi dan bibi perantara benar-benar datang melamar dirinya untuk menjadi mempelai Akashi Seijuurou. Tetsuya kaget sampai tak bisa bicara. Ia tak menyangka Seijuurou serius dengan ucapannya. Masih bagus Tetsuya tak pingsan di tempat. Kedua orangtuanya menerima lamaran itu dengan kebingungan. Namun tak berani menolak karena masih sayang nyawa dan nama baik. Entah mimpi apa mereka semalam sampai anak semata wayang bisa memperoleh suami seperti Akashi Seijuurou.

Tetangga sekitar rumah dan pelanggan kedai makan semuanya heboh, kaget bukan kepalang. Ia, Kuroko Tetsuya, rakyat jelata anak pemilik kedai makan kecil, akan menjadi Akashi Tetsuya, istri resmi kepala keluarga bangsawan Akashi. Hal seperti belum pernah hal ini terjadi sebelumnya.

Seminggu setelah acara lamaran, ia resmi masuk ke kediaman keluarga Akashi. Setelah upacara pernikahan dan juga resepsi yang hanya mengundang teman dekat Seijuurou, mereka berdua akhirnya memasuki kamar tidur yang akan digunakan pada malam pertama. Setelah malam pertama, baik Seijuurou maupun Tetsuya akan tidur di kamar masing-masing.

"Tumben sekali kau diam," komentar Seijuurou.

Tetsuya mendelik pada suaminya. Baru kali ini ia melihat Seijuurou dalam hakama tradisional Jepang dan bukannya pakaian Barat. Tetsuya sendiri mengenakan kimono mempelai berwarna putih karena ia berperan sebagai istri. Dan Seijuurou adalah suaminya sekarang. Ia mencubit pipinya sendiri. Apa ini kenyataan? Ouch. Nyeri. Ternyata bukan mimpi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Seijuurou heran.

"Aku pikir ini mimpi," ucapnya polos.

Seijuurou menatapnya heran dan lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Astaga," ujarnya geli. "Kau ini lucu sekali."

"Aku tidak lucu," Tetsuya merasa tersinggung.

"Tidak," balas Seijuurou. "Kau benar-benar lucu."

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Seijuurou-san menikahiku," kali ini Tetsuya berterus terang seperti biasa.

Ia sangat penasaran. Kenapa Seijuurou memilihnya dari semua orang yang bisa dimilikinya? Kenapa Seijuurou bersedia menjadikannya yang hanya rakyat jelata sebagai istri?

"Kau betul mengenai satu hal," ujar Seijuurou. "Aku bisa memiliki siapapun. Tapi tidak ada yang menarik dan lucu dan juga cerdas seperti Tetsuya. Dan yang paling penting, kau tidak tergila-gila dengan uang maupun kedudukan yang bisa kuberikan. Keluarga Akashi akan aman ditanganmu. Tapi bagaimanapun, kau tidak bisa memberiku keturunan."

Tetsuya terdiam kali ini.

"Jadi aku akan memiliki gundik-gundik untuk memberiku keturunan."

"Gundik-gundik?" Berarti bukan hanya satu tapi bisa dua, tiga atau sebanyak yang Seijuurou inginkan.

"Selama ini aku tidur dengan siapapun yang kusuka. Tapi setelah menikah, tentu aku tidak bisa melakukannya lagi. Jadi aku akan menjadikan wanita yang menarik perhatianku sebagai gundik."

Tetsuya sungguh tak menyangka bahwa ia akan menjadi bagian dari sistem yang selama ini ia benci. Ia hanya bisa terdiam dan merenungkan nasibnya.

"Tapi Tetsuya tidak usah khawatir. Istri resmiku hanya satu. Kedudukan sebagai Nyonya keluarga Akashi selamanya adalah milikmu." Seijuurou melanjutkan tanpa rasa bersalah. Bagi dirinya dan juga masyarakat, pergundikan adalah hal biasa dan Tetsuya sebagai istri tidak boleh protes dan hanya bisa pasrah menerimanya. "Begitu juga dengan keturunanku semuanya akan dibesarkan olehmu. Anak-anakku dari gundik manapun hanya memiliki satu ibu dan itu adalah dirimu."


	2. Dream of the Red Mansion: Chapter 2

Keluarga Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine dan Kise disini dibuat berdasarkan lima keluarga bangsawan yang dulu paling berpengaruh di Jepang, yang semuanya merupakan anggota klan Fujiwara, keturunan dari Fujiwara no Michinaga. Klan Fujiwara mendominasi pemerintahan Jepang di masa Heian (794-1185) terutama dengan cara menikahkan putri-putri mereka ke kaisar Jepang. Lima keluarga ini yaitu keluarga Konoe, Takatsukasa, Kujo, Ichijo dan Nijo masih ada sekarang meskipun aristokrasi sudah dihapus di Jepang. Banyak anggota keluarga yang menjadi pejabat penting dan masih berpengaruh.

Pergundikan berdasarkan sistem di negara-negara Asia Timur dulu dimana istri pertama yang berkuasa dan anak-anak dari istri pertama memiliki kedudukan dan hak yang lebih tinggi. Lahir dari rahim yang salah adalah istilah yang digunakan untuk menggambarkan anak dari istri kedua dst/gundik yang meskipun berbakat/pintar namun karena bukan anak istri pertama, hak dan kedudukannya kalah.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction.

 **Dream of the Red Mansion**

Chapter II

Setelah menikah dan masuk ke dalam keluarga bangsawan tentu banyak hal baru yang harus dipelajari bagi Kuroko Tetsuya, yang namanya sudah berubah menjadi Akashi Tetsuya. Ia juga harus beradaptasi dengan statusnya yang bukan lagi lajang tapi sudah menikah dan menjadi seorang istri.

Hal pertama yang dikatakan Tetsuya pada suaminya adalah: "Aku tidak mau pakai kimono wanita setiap hari." Menjadi istri berarti Tetsuya berperan sebagai perempuan dan salah satu konsekuensinya adalah ia harus berpakaian wanita.

Seijuurou menatapnya dan memberi tatapan menilai. "Tapi kau cantik sekali, Tetsuya."

Ia memang sekarang tengah mengenakan kimono sutra biru dengan motif bunga. Tetsuya tentu tidak bisa mengenakannya sendiri sehingga ada pelayan yang membantunya. Seijuurou memberinya seorang pelayan pribadi bernama Aida Riko, khusus untuk melayani Tetsuya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia memang kelihatan cantik dan anggun.

"Aku tidak suka," tegas Tetsuya.

Seijuurou menghela napas. "Baiklah. Kau hanya perlu mengenakan kimono wanita kalau ada acara resmi."

Setelah itu Seijuurou lalu memanggil penjahit langganannya untuk datang kerumah dan membuatkan pakaian gaya Barat bagi Tetsuya. Ternyata mengenakan pakaian Barat itu lebih gampang dan lebih nyaman sehingga Tetsuya selalu berpakaian ala Barat kalau dirumah.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hal berikutnya adalah urusan mengenai kediaman keluarga Akashi yang menjadi tanggung jawab Tetsuya sebagai Nyonya Akashi. Selama ini hal tersebut diurus oleh Tanaka, kepala pelayan keluarga Akashi, yang lalu akan melapor dan bertanggung jawab pada Seijuurou. Dengan keberadaan Tetsuya sekarang, maka Tanaka melapor dan bertanggung jawab pada Tetsuya.

Ternyata banyak sekali hal yang harus diurus dan dimengerti oleh Tetsuya. Apalagi ternyata keluarga Akashi memiliki tiga kediaman, satu rumah di Tokyo, satu rumah di Kyoto dan satu rumah peristirahatan musim panas di Karuizawa. Setiap kediaman memiliki pelayan, tukang masak, tukang kebun, penjaga rumah dan sopir. Tetsuya nyaris tak percaya ketika membaca angka pengeluaran untuk gaji serta biaya perawatan ketiga rumah tersebut.

Pembukuan sekarang dipegang oleh Tetsuya dan Seijuurou setiap bulan memberikan uang untuk keperluan rumah tangga yang terpisah dari uang bulanan Tetsuya. Yang lebih membuat kaget Tetsuya adalah jatah uang bulanannya lebih besar dibandingkan uang keperluan rumah tangga.

"Untuk apa uang sebanyak ini Seijuurou-san?" tanya Tetsuya bingung.

"Kau bisa belanja dan membeli apapun yang kau suka," balas Seijuurou dengan santai.

Seijuurou memang menyediakan sebuah mobil dan sopir khusus untuk Tetsuya. Ia cukup bilang pada Seijuurou ia mau kemana. Itu saja. Seijuurou tak pernah melarangnya. Tetsuya bebas kemana saja. Dan Tetsuya tahu bahwa kebebasan yang ia miliki tidak dimiliki oleh istri bangsawan lainnya. Ia berterimakasih pada Seijuurou untuk ini.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lalu ada teman-teman Seijuurou yang ternyata masih keluarga jauhnya. Tetsuya sudah pernah membaca mengenai mereka di buku sejarah tentu saja. Keluarga Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine dan Kise semuanya merupakan anggota klan Nijimura, keturunan dari Nijimura no Shuuzou yang hidup seribu tahun lalu. Bangsawan paling berpengaruh di masa Heian, yang mengendalikan Jepang secara tak langsung melalui pernikahan putri-putrinya dengan kaisar Jepang.

Beda Seijuurou dan teman-temannya dari bangsawan lainnya adalah mereka semua bekerja dan semua keluarga mereka memiliki usaha. Dari situlah penghasilan mereka berasal. Midorima Shintarou adalah seorang dokter. Keluarganya memiliki rumah sakit terbesar di Jepang. Ia juga sudah menikah dengan adik dari rekannya sendiri. Lalu ada Murasakibara Atsushi yang keluarganya memiliki peternakan besar dan pabrik bahan makanan. Aomine Daiki yang seorang inspektur polisi dan ayahnya adalah kepala kepolisian Jepang. Terakhir adalah Kise Ryouta yang datang dari keluarga seniman terkenal. Dan ada juga Momoi Satsuki atau Aomine Satsuki sekarang, teman masa kecil sekaligus istri dari Aomine Daiki.

"Wah, kau manis sekali!" komentar Satsuki ketika pertama kali melihatnya dan langsung memeluk Tetsuya erat-erat.

"Sesak..."

"Oi! Satsuki! Lepaskan Tetsu!" tegur Aomine.

"Tapi dia manis sekali!" Pelukan Satsuki malah makin erat.

"Uuh!" Tetsuya jadi susah bernapas.

"Momoicchi, gantian!" rengek Kise iri. "Aku juga mau!"

"Kalian kekanak-kanakan sekali," komentar Midorima.

Murasakibara tidak berucap sepatah kata pun. Hanya terus makan gula-gula. Mungkin badannya begitu besar gara-gara kebanyakan makan.

Adapun suaminya hanya melihat kelakuan teman-temannya dengan ekspresi geli.

Tapi Tetsuya lega karena teman-teman Seijuurou mau menerima dirinya. Apalagi karena mereka cukup sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tak terasa waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Tetsuya menikah di musim gugur yang lalu berganti ke musim dingin, musim semi dan sekarang telah masuk ke musim panas. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupannya sebagai istri Seijuurou. Suaminya memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik. Tetsuya bisa dibilang memiliki segalanya.

Dengan datangnya musim panas, Seijuurou membawa dirinya ke rumah peristirahatan musim panas milik keluarga Akashi di Karuizawa di prefektur Nagano. Kota Karuizawa terletakdi kaki gunung Asama. Dengan ketinggian 1000 meter, cuaca disana sangat sejuk meskipun di musim panas. Ketika sore hari tiba, kabut turun dari puncak gunung dan udara menjadi dingin. Dengan cuaca sejuk, hutan yang indah dan aneka ragam spesies burung, Karuizawa sangat populer sebagai tempat peristirahatan musim panas bagi kaum bangsawan dan orang kaya.

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya akan tinggal disana selama musim panas dan lalu kembali ke Tokyo. Tetsuya menghabiskan waktunya berkeliling di Karuizawa dan wilayah sekitarnya. Ia mengunjungi air terjun Shiraito yang sangat indah dengan ketinggian tiga meter dan lebar 70 meter. Tetsuya juga pergi ke taman Onioshidashi dengan batuan vulkanik hasil letusan gunung Asama. Di taman tersebut, Tetsuya dapat melihat pemandangan kota terdekat.

Malam harinya dihabiskan dengan bercinta dengan Seijuurou. Semua yang Tetsuya ketahui mengenai urusan ranjang diajarkan oleh suaminya.

"Kau menggairahkan sekali," ujar Seijuurou. Matanya menatap tubuh putih susu Tetsuya yang tanpa busana dengan penuh nafsu.

Tetsuya mengangkat kepalanya untuk mencium Seijuurou. Suaminya balas mencium dengan penuh gairah. Tetsuya memejamkan matanya, mengalungkan tangannya di leher suaminya. Ia lalu membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Seijuurou masuk. Ciuman itu dikuasai suaminya. Tetsuya hanya bisa pasrah dan menerima. Saliva Seijuurou mengalir bebas ke mulutnya, yang hanya bisa ditelan oleh Tetsuya. Dibagian bawah, dua tangan Seijuurou meremas bokongnya tanpa ampun.

Kebutuhan oksigen menyebabkan mereka berhenti berciuman.

Seijuurou rupanya menginginkan hal lain sekarang. "Aku ingin kau memuaskanku dengan mulutmu sekarang, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya yang mengerti lalu beranjak dari pangkuan Seijuurou. Ia merangkak tepat ke hadapan Seijuurou dan lalu menundukkan kepalanya hingga berhadapan dengan kejantanan Seijuurou yang besar dan mulai menjilat pucuk kepala dari kejantanan tersebut. LidahTetsuya yang terjulur keluar menjilat kejantanan tersebut dari berbagai sisi. Rasa khas Seijuurou begitu terasa di mulutnya. Apalagi sperma Seijuurou mulai menetes keluar.

Bibir Tetsuya yang berwarna merah muda menjadi basah akibat campuran saliva dan sperma. Setelah menjilat, Tetsuya lalu mengulum kejantanan tersebut sambil tak lupa menggerakkan lidahnya didalam, berusaha agar suaminya makin merasakan nikmat. Kamar tidur dipenuhi suara hisapan dan jilatan dari Tetsuya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Seijuurou untuk mencapai puncak dan mengeluarkan spermanya di mulut Tetsuya. "Jangan ditelan dulu Tetsuya," perintah suaminya.

Tetsuya lalu melepaskan kejantanan Seijuurou dari mulutnya. Tapi menuruti perintah Seijuurou, sperma itu masih ada di mulutnya. Ia membuka mulutnya agar Seijuurou bisa melihat cairan putih kental yang memenuhi rongga mulutnya itu.

Seijuurou mengambil cawan teh hijau dari meja dan memberikannya pada Tetsuya. "Ludahkan kesini dan lalu minum."

Tetsuya melakukan seperti yang disuruh. Ia meludahkan sperma Seijuurou ke dalam cawan berisi teh hijau itu. Cairan teh berwarna hijau bening berubah menjadi hijau putih bagaikan teh dicampur susu. Dan lalu ia meneguk teh bercampur sperma itu tanpa sisa.

"Kau memang luar biasa Sayang."

Kejantanan Seijuurou sudah tegang sempurna akibat aksi Tetsuya barusan. Dengan secepat kilat, ia menarik Tetsuya dan memanuver tubuh Tetsuya sehingga Tetsuya menungging dengan pinggul diangkat tinggi untuk memudahkan Seijuurou. Tetsuya sudah menyiapkan dirinya sendiri tentu saja.

Tanpa pemberitahuan apapun, Seijuurou menghantam masuk ke tubuh Tetsuya.

"ARGGGH!" Tetsuya menjerit.

Seijuurou menghantam dirinya tanpa ampun.

"Nghhh...aah...ng...aaaaah" Begitu dalam dan cepat. Berulang-ulang hingga akhirnya Tetsuya tak tahan dan mencapai puncak.

Seijuurou menyusul istrinya tak lama kemudian. Cairan kental dan panas memenuhi tubuh Tetsuya. Ia hanya mampu merintih. Nikmat dan letih bercampur menjadi satu. Keringatnya bercucuran di wajahnya yang merona merah.

Namun suaminya belum puas. "Jangan tidur dulu, Sayang...aku baru mulai."

Ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang bagi Tetsuya.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Keesokan harinya Seijuurou membawakan sarapan pagi untuknya diatas ranjang. Lengkap dengan sebuket bunga warna biru. Tetsuya tidak tahu bunga apa itu tapi yang jelas bunga itu cantik. Makan siang sebenarnya karena hari sudah siang. Ia telat bangun.

"Mau jalan-jalan kemana hari ini, Sayang?" tanya Seijuurou. "Aku temani."

Tetsuya merengut. "Aku lelah."

Seijuurou menidurinya semalaman. Entah berapa kali Seijuurou mencapai puncak didalam dirinya. Rasanya penuh sekali. Bahkan paha dalamnya juga lengket.

"Kau kan istriku. Tugasmu untuk memuaskanku."

Tetsuya mendelik. "Aku juga bisa bilang hal yang sama. Seijuurou-san suamiku. Tugas Seijuurou-san untuk memuaskanku."

Seijuurou tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia kelihatan tampan sekali ketika tertawa. Sayangnya, Seijuurou lebih sering serius dibandingkan santai mengingat ia memiliki banyak sekali urusan bisnis yang harus dikerjakan.

"Sayang, mulutmu tetap saja tajam seperti biasa." Ia mencium kening Tetsuya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. "Tapi inilah yang kusuka dari Tetsuya. Nah, habiskan makananmu. Kalau kau lelah kita dirumah saja hari ini. Besok baru jalan-jalan lagi."

Tetsuya bahagia dengan hidupnya sekarang. Karena itulah ia terlena. Ia lupa dengan ucapan Seijuurou di malam pertama pernikahan mereka. Sampai suatu hari, realita menamparnya ketika Seijuurou membawa pulang seorang wanita untuk dijadikan gundik. Cantik, muda dan mampu memberikan keturunan bagi Seijuurou. Hal yang takkan pernah bisa dilakukan oleh Tetsuya.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Istri kedua Akashi Seijuurou bernama Mayuzumi Chihaya, putri dari Mayuzumi Takano dan adik dari Mayuzumi Chihiro. Ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya bekerja sebagai tukang angkut di pelabuhan Tokyo. Chihaya tinggal di rumah. Namun, ia terkadang datang ke pelabuhan untuk mengantarkan bekal makan siang bagi ayah dan kakaknya. Disitulah, Akashi Seijuurou pertama kali melihat dirinya. Perusahaan pelayaran terbesar di Jepang memang dimiliki oleh keluarga Akashi.

Chihaya sama sekali tak tahu bahwa ia telah menarik perhatian Akashi sampai suatu ketika ia dan kakaknya pulang dari belanja di pasar dan mendapati bahwa utusan Akashi datang kerumahnya dan menyampaikan pesan bahwa Akashi berniat untuk menjadikannya gundik.

"Apa?" Chihaya sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Ia bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengan Akashi sebelumnya meskipun ia sudah pernah mendengar tentang Akashi Seijuurou. Seantero penduduk Jepang pasti sudah pernah mendengar tentang Akashi. Bagaimana bisa Akashi mau menjadikannya gundik? "Apa tidak salah orang?" tanyanya ragu.

"Tidak mungkin salah orang," jawab ayahnya.

"Ayah sudah menolaknya kan?" tanya Chihiro. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan adik kesayangannya menjadi gundik.

Takano menatap mereka berdua seakan-akan mereka gila. "Mana mungkin aku menolaknya? Apa kalian sinting?"

Ketakutan terburuk Chihaya menjadi kenyataan.

"Dia itu Akashi Seijuurou! Orang terkaya di Jepang!" seru ayahnya, seakan-akan itu adalah penjelasan atas segalanya.

"Ayah!" Chihiro menatap ayahnya dengan tak percaya.

"Apa kalian mau hidup miskin selamanya?" bentak Takano.

"Dia itu sudah punya istri!" jerit Chihaya.

"Memiliki gundik adalah hal biasa bagi kaum bangsawan," ujar Takano dan ia lalu menyeringai. "Lagipula istrinya itu sebenarnya adalah pria juga."

"Pria?" gumam Chihiro penuh tanda tanya.

Takano mengangguk. "Entah kenapa Akashi menjadikannya istri."

Tak heran kalau mereka terkejut. Memiliki pria muda cantik sebagai gundik memang dilakukan beberapa bangsawan. Tapi menjadikannya sebagai istri resmi , baru kali ini Chihaya mendengar hal seperti ini.

"Jadi ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat bagus untukmu," lanjut ayahnya. "Istri resmi Akashi tidak bisa memberinya keturunan. Tapi kau pasti bisa. Kau adalah gundik pertama yang dia miliki. Kalau kau memiliki anak laki-laki maka anakmu akan menjadi pewaris keluarga Akashi yang berikutnya! Tidak ada yang akan mengatakan anakmu lahir dari rahim yang salah!"

Lidah Chihaya menjadi kelu. Kepalanya pusing. Ia tak bisa bicara...

"Rebut perhatian Akashi Seijuurou setelah itu. Dengan anak laki-laki ditanganmu, kau bisa menyingkirkan istri resmi Akashi yang sekarang!" ujar ayahnya menggebu-gebu.

Ia sungguh tak menyangka ayahnya begitu tega mengorbankan dirinya. Ia juga tak menyangka ayahnya begitu mata duitan.

"Tidak!" ujar Chihiro tegas. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi!"

"Niisan..."

"Aku akan pergi ke rumah Akashi dan menolak lamaran ini!"

"Sudah terlambat untuk itu," ujar Takano dengan seringai lebar.

"Apa maksud Ayah?" desak Chihiro.

"Mereka sudah memberikan uang seserahan dan aku sudah menerimanya. Dan aku menggunakan uang itu untuk membayar hutangku."

Mereka berdua menatap Takano dengan penuh horor. Sejak kematian istrinya, Takano lepas kendali. Uang hasil kerjanya sebagai buruh angkut dipelabuhan dihabiskan untuk berjudi. Ia lebih sering kalah dari menang dan akibatnya sering berutang.

"Tentu saja aku bilang bahwa uangnya kurang. Nilai putriku tidak semurah itu. Mereka lalu memberiku uang lagi."

"Berapa banyak yang Ayah minta?" Chihiro bertanya.

Takano menyebut angka yang membuat mereka berdua terbelalak. Bekerja seumur hidup dan menjual rumah mereka pun tak mencapai nilai nominal yang diminta ayahnya pada Akashi.

"Ayah sama saja dengan menjualku..." lirih Chihaya. Apalagi ayahnya minta uang tambahan. Harga dirinya hancur.

"Jangan bodoh! Kau harusnya berterimakasih padaku!" bentak ayahnya. "Aku memberimu kehidupan yang tak bisa kau bayangkan. Kau akan hidup mewah dan bukannya tinggal di rumah gubuk ini. Dengar, aku sudah mencari tahu. Istri Akashi juga orang biasa seperti kita. Orangtuanya dulu punya rumah yang merangkap kedai makan kecil. Ia bahkan membantu di kedai itu. Setelah menikah, orangtuanya sekarang tinggal di rumah baru yang mewah dan besar. Kedai makan itu juga sudah berubah menjadi restoran besar."

"Jadi itu tujuan Ayah sebenarnya..." Chihiro menggeram marah.

"Kalau adikmu menjadi gundik Akashi Seijuurou, kita juga akan ikut menjadi kaya. Apalagi kalau kau punya anak laki-laki..." mata Takano menerawang, khayalannya sudah kemana-mana. "Aku juga akan menjadi kakek dari pewaris keluarga bangsawan Akashi!"

Chihiro menatap adiknya dengan sedih. Uang seserahan sudah diterima dan bahkan sudah dihabiskan. Ayahnya bahkan berani minta uang lagi. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Seminggu setelah itu, Chihaya resmi masuk ke kediaman keluarga Akashi. Perantara datang menjemputnya dengan mobil sambil membawa beragam hadiah dan tentu saja uang yang membuat ayahnya senang bukan kepalang. Kakaknya Chihiro menatapnya dengan sedih dan berpesan agar ia menjaga dirinya baik-baik.

Chihaya hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia tak mampu berkata-kata. Air matanya nyaris tumpah.

Namun Akashi Seijuurou sendiri tak terlihat.

Yang menyambutnya adalah Tanaka, kepala pelayan keluarga Akashi. Tanaka membawanya ke sebuah paviliun kecil di tepi kolam ikan koi. Paviliun inilah akan akan menjadi kediamannya. Chihaya benar-benar takjub. Kediaman Akashi besar sekali. Rumahnya sendiri adalah rumah tradisional Jepang yang dibagi menjadi bangunan utama, sayap kanan dan sayap kiri. Halamannya luar biasa luas dengan taman-taman yang memiliki tema masing-masing. Bahkan ada beberapa kolam ikan yang lebih mirip danau dengan paviliun dan rumah minum teh. Untuk mengelilingi halaman kediaman Akashi saja diperlukan waktu satu jam berjalan kaki. Ada juga sebuah bangunan besar bergaya Eropa yang dikelilingi taman gaya Inggris yang bernama Villa Rosa.

Paviliun kecil ini saja lebih besar dari rumah Chihaya. Ia bahkan diberikan seorang pelayan pribadi bernama Eri yang akan memasak, mencuci dan membersihkan untuknya. Bisa dibilang ia memiliki rumah mandiri dengan kamar, ruang tamu, dapur dan kamar mandi.

"Ini adalah kediaman Anda, Chihaya-sama," ujar Tanaka. "Silakan beristirahat. Besok pagi, Anda dipersilakan menuju rumah utama untuk memberi hormat pada Seijuurou-sama dan Tetsuya-sama."

"Saya mengerti, Tanaka-san," balas Chihaya. Dalam hati ia merasa gugup sekali. Ia adalah seorang gundik yang akan bertemu dengan istri resmi. Apalagi ditambah dengan tingkah laku ayahnya yang dengan tidak tahu malunya meminta uang lagi pada keluarga Akashi. Ia pasti dikira wanita mata duitan oleh Akashi Tetsuya.

"Tanpa panggilan, Anda dilarang memasuki rumah utama dan juga Villa Rosa," lanjut Tanaka. "Saya undur diri dulu."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Akashi Tetsuya ternyata cantik sekali. Ia memiliki mata biru besar dan rambut dengan warna senada. Alis melengkung sempurna dan bulu mata lentik. Hidungnya kecil mungil dengan bibir merah muda alami. Tak ada setitik pun kosmetik di wajah rupawannya. Ia begitu anggun dan elegan dalam balutan kimono birunya. Chihaya mengerti kenapa Akashi Seijuurou terpesona dan menjadikannya istri.

Tapi selain beberapa patah kata penyambutan, Tetsuya tak bicara lagi padanya. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Chihaya bahkan tak pernah melihat Tetsuya lagi karena Tetsuya tinggal di rumah utama dan sebagai gundik, ia dilarang masuk tanpa ijin dari Akashi ataupun Tetsuya sendiri. Ia mengerti dan paham kalau Tetsuya membencinya. Mana ada istri yang bahagia dan menerima kalau suaminya menikah lagi? Semua orang hanya ingin agar suaminya setia.

Disisi lain, Akashi baik padanya. Ia diberikan uang bulanan yang sangat besar. Kakaknya bahkan disekolahkan agar ia bisa mencari pekerjaan yang lebih bagus dari buruh angkut di pelabuhan. Keluarganya juga dibelikan sebuah rumah yang besar dan bagus. Adapun ayahnya...Chihaya merasa sedih setiap kali memikirkan ayahnya. Uang bulanan yang ia berikan pada Mayuzumi Takano malah menjerumuskan hidup pria itu. Ia makin menjadi-jadi karena merasa ada anak yang menjadi gantungan.

Hidup Chihaya mungkin bergelimang harta sekarang. Tapi ia merasa kesepian dan sengsara sekali. Teman satu-satunya adalah Eri, pelayan pribadinya. Mungkin karena kasihan, Akashi mengijinkannya keluar rumah berjalan-jalan atau menjenguk keluarga dengan syarat diantar sopir, ditemani pelayan dan harus memperoleh ijin dari Tetsuya. Tetsuya tak pernah sekalipun melarangnya keluar rumah. Tapi ia tak pernah bicara langsung dengan Tetsuya. Selalu Aida Riko, pelayan pribadi Tetsuya yang menyampaikan pesan dari majikannya.

Sebulan setelah menjadi gundik Akashi, ia hamil. Chihaya senang sekali. Akhirnya ia punya anak juga. Ia senang bukan karena anaknya akan menjadi pewaris semua harta Akashi. Ia senang karena ia akan memiliki anak untuk disayangi dan hidupnya takkan begitu kesepian lagi. Sembilan bulan kemudian ia melahirkan sepasang anak kembar laki-laki.

"Selamat pagi, Chihaya-sama," ucap Eri ketika ia terbangun sehari setelah persalinan. Ia ada ditempat tidurnya sendiri.

"Mana mereka?" tanya Chihaya. Ia tak sabar ingin melihat kedua anaknya.

"Chihaya-sama, Anda masih belum sehat. Anda harus beristirahat dulu." Balas Eri.

Chihaya menatap pelayannya. "Mana anak-anakku?" desaknya. Ia tidak sadarkan diri karena kelelahan setelah melahirkan dan bahkan belum sempat melihat wajah kedua putranya.

Eri diam saja.

"Eri! Dimana mereka?" Chihaya mulai panik. "Apa mereka baik-baik saja? Apa mereka sakit?" Kenapa Eri membisu?"Ia makin cemas. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Mereka baik-baik saja, Chihaya-sama," jawab Eri akhirnya. "Mereka mirip sekali dengan Seijuurou-sama."

Chihaya menghela napas lega. "Tolong bawa mereka kesini. Aku mau melihat anak-anakku."

Eri tertegun sejenak. "Tuan Muda Shigeru dan Tuan Muda Kazuya tidak ada disini, Chihaya-sama"

"Shigeru dan Kazuya?"

"Seijuurou-sama yang menamakan mereka," jelas Eri.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mereka tidak ada disini?" tuntut Chihaya tidak sabaran. Entah kenapa, ia memiliki firasat buruk. "Ada dimana mereka?"

"Mereka ada dirumah utama. Seijuurou-sama membawa Tuan Muda Shigeru dan Tuan Muda Kazuya pergi."

Chihaya menatap Eri dengan tak percaya. "Apa... apa maksudmu?" tanyanya terbata-bata.

"Seijuurou-sama menyerahkan Tuan Muda Shigeru dan Tuan Muda Kazuya pada Tetsuya-sama," jelas Eri, tak sanggup menatap wajah majikannya. "Mereka adalah anak Tetsuya-sama sekarang."

Wajah Chihaya pucat pasi. Tangannya terkulai lemas. Hatinya sakit. Akashi telah menyerahkan anak-anaknya pada istri resminya.


	3. Dream of the Red Mansion: Chapter 3

**Berdasarkan yang pernah saya baca – karena saya suka sejarah - dan riset kecil-kecilan, setengah dari kaisar Jepang adalah keturunan selir. Bagi permaisuri yang tidak bisa memiliki anak maka anak selir akan diakui sebagai anak permaisuri. Poligami baru dihapus di masa Taisho (1912-1926). Emperor Taisho sendiri adalah anak dari Emperor Meiji dengan selirnya, Yanagihara Naruko, yang diakui sebagai anak dari Empress Shoken. Emperor Meiji memiliki 15 anak, semua dari selir, namun hanya 5 anak yang mencapai usia dewasa.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction.

 **Dream of the Red Mansion**

Chapter III

"Tetsuya-sama," panggil Aida Riko, "waktunya sudah tiba."

Hari yang ditakuti oleh Akashi Tetsuya akhirnya tiba juga. Hari dimana gundik Seijuurou masuk ke kediaman keluarga Akashi. Hari ini tepat seminggu setelah Seijuurou menjatuhkan bom itu padanya. Seijuurou memberi tahu kalau ia sudah menemukan seorang wanita untuk dijadikan gundiknya. Tetsuya tak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika itu saking kagetnya. Sekujur tubuhnya serasa disiram air dingin. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Mulutnya kelu. Tetsuya menghabiskan seminggu terakhir dengan pikiran di awang-awang. Tak terasa hari ini telah tiba. Sungguh aneh kalau waktu berjalan sangat cepat ketika ia tidak menginginkan itu terjadi.

"Tetsuya-sama," panggil Riko sekali lagi, "Seijuurou-sama sudah menunggu Anda."

Tetsuya tak bisa menunda lagi. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan menemukan Riko sudah menunggu diluar.

"Mari, Tetsuya-sama," ucap Riko. Tatapan matanya penuh pengertian.

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia tak mempercayai dirinya untuk bicara sekarang.

Mereka lalu berjalan menuju ruang pertemuan yang letaknya di bagian kanan rumah utama. Riko mendorong pintu shoji dan Tetsuya melangkah masuk. Riko lalu menutup pintu itu dan menunggu diluar. Seijuurou sudah menunggu disana. Suaminya duduk di ujung ruangan, sesuai dengan posisinya sebagai kepala keluarga. Tetsuya lalu duduk di sampingnya. Tak ada satupun yang membuka mulut. Keheningan baru terpecahkan ketika pintu shoji kembali terbuka dan seorang wanita muda melangkah masuk. Ia memiliki mata dan rambut campuran warna abu-abu dan biru. Wajahnya cantik tentu saja. Wanitu itu adalah Mayuzumi Chihaya, gundik Seijuurou.

Chihaya menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, memberi hormat pada Seijuurou dan pada dirinya. Seijuurou yang berbicara duluan baru Tetsuya. Ia memaksa dirinya memberikan beberapa patah kata sambutan. Tapi hanya itu. Selebihnya Tetsuya diam saja. Setelah acara penghormatan selesai, Chihaya kembali ke paviliun yang dialokasikan menjadi tempat tinggalnya, meninggalkan Tetsuya dengan Seijuurou berdua.

Seijuurou akhirnya buka mulut. "Kau masih kesal?"

"Kalau Seijuurou-san sudah tahu, kenapa masih bertanya segala?" balas Tetsuya tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Pergundikan memang hal biasa bagi kalangan orang kaya dan bangsawan. Apalagi ditambah fakta bahwa Tetsuya tidak bisa memberikan keturunan bagi keluarga Akashi. Tapi itu bukan berarti ia akan menerima ini semua dengan senang hati ataupun dengan senyum. Mana ada istri yang bisa menerima kalau suaminya memiliki gundik dengan lapang dada?

"Kau memang tidak pernah basa-basi ya," komentar Seijuurou, meraih Tetsuya kedalam pelukannya. "Kan sudah kubilang, kau tidak usah cemas. Istriku hanya satu yaitu Tetsuya. Ibu anak-anakku juga hanya satu yaitu Tetsuya."

Tetsuya merengut mendengarnya. Enak saja Seijuurou bicara.

Pelukan Seijuurou makin erat. "Kimono ini pas sekali untuk Tetsuya," ujarnya tiba-tiba.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan," balas Tetsuya. Memang saat ini ia mengenakan kimono wanita dan Tetsuya juga tahu Seijuurou selalu suka melihatnya berpakaian seperti itu.

"Aku tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan," suara Seijuurou makin dalam. "Tetsuya cantik seperti biasanya." Satu tangannya tahu-tahu saja sudah merayap ke balik kimono Tetsuya yang entah sejak kapan sudah tersibak dan mengelus paha dengan kulit sehalus sutra itu.

"Seijuurou-san..." Tetsuya bermaksud protes tapi entah kenapa malah keluar jadi desahan.

Seijuurou menyeringai dan lalu merebahkan Tetsuya ke lantai.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Waktu berlalu dan Tetsuya belajar beradaptasi dengan kehadiran Chihaya. Hal yang sesungguhnya gampang dilakukan karena ia dan Chihaya tak pernah bertemu lagi sejak hari pertama. Selaku istri, Tetsuya tinggal di rumah utama sedangkan Chihaya tinggal di salah satu paviliun yang terdapat di kediaman Akashi. Dengan halaman yang luar biasa luas, jalan mereka tidak pernah bertemu.

Seijuurou tetap makan pagi bersama Tetsuya setiap hari. Makan malam juga begitu. Perbedaannya adalah setiap beberapa hari sekali, Seijuurou akan menghabiskan malam di tempat gundiknya meskipun ia tetap sarapan bersama Tetsuya keesokan harinya. Seijuurou tetap memperlakukannya dengan baik. Rumah juga tetap diatur oleh Tetsuya. Bahkan kalau gundik Seijuurou mau keluar rumah, ia juga harus minta ijin Tetsuya.

Biasanya Tetsuya akan mengutus Riko untuk bicara dengan Chihaya. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana berinteraksi dengan Chihaya. Membenci Chihaya itu tidak adil karena Tetsuya tahu ia tak bisa menyalahkan Chihaya saja. Bukankah keputusan mengambil gundik itu diambil oleh suaminya? Artinya ia seharusnya membenci Seijuurou kan? Suaminya sendiri tidak merasa bersalah karena pergundikan memang hal biasa di masyarakat. Sistem yang ada sejak dulu. Tetsuya sungguh bingung. Tapi Tetsuya juga tidak mampu bersikap seperti seorang teman pada gundik Seijuurou. Ujung-ujungnya ia malah mengabaikan saja keberadaan Chihaya.

Sebulan setelah Mayuzumi Chihaya menjadi gundik Seijuurou, ia hamil. Seijuurou yang mengabarkan hal itu pada Tetsuya.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi ibu, Sayang."

"Apa maksud Seijuurou-san?"

"Chihaya tengah mengandung sekarang," ucap Seijuurou dengan penuh kepuasan.

Kata-katanya bagaikan sambaran petir di telinga Tetsuya.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tetsuya tidak tahu ia harus bicara dengan siapa. Mau bicara dengan teman akrabnya bisa saja tapi mana mereka mengerti. Lagipula Tetsuya malu kalau harus menceritakan masalah rumah tangganya. Ogiwara Shigehiro, tetangga sekaligus teman masa kecil Tetsuya, pasti akan mendukungnya dan memberinya semangat karena begitulah sikap Ogiwara. Kalau Kagami Taiga, teman baik Tetsuya yang satu lagi orangnya temperamental. Bisa-bisa Kagami pergi melabrak Seijuurou. Tetsuya tak bisa membayangkan kalau itu terjadi. Jadi nama mereka berdua terpaksa dicoret dari daftar calon curhat Tetsuya.

Pilihan kedua adalah teman-teman barunya. Karena sering pergi bersama Tetsuya jadi akrab dengan teman-teman Seijuurou. Ia terutama paling akrab dengan Satsuki, Aomine dan Kise. Tapi Tetsuya juga berpikir dua kali kalau mau bicara tentang hal pribadi pada Satsuki. Bagaimanapun kan Satsuki itu temannya Seijuurou duluan. Bisa-bisa Satsuki lalu mengadu ke Seijuurou atau ia bicara pada Aomine dan Aomine keceplosan di depan Seijuurou. Kalau Kise sih tidak usah diharapkan.

Pilihan terakhir adalah orangtuanya. Tetsuya akhirnya mengadu pada ibunya ketika ia pulang kerumah. Rumah mereka sekarang masih ada di lokasi yang dulu, hanya saja bangunan lama sudah dirobohkan dan rumah yang sekarang adalah bangunan baru dan besar. Suami Tetsuya yang membiayai pembangunan rumah baru ini tentu saja. Begitu juga dengan kedai makan keluarga Kuroko sudah berganti rupa menjadi sebuah restoran besar. Bahkan sudah ada beberapa cabangnya juga. Semua adalah berkat bantuan Seijuurou.

"Kenapa Tetsuya?" tanya Kuroko Haruna ketika melihat anak tunggalnya diam saja. Selain mengucapkan salam ketika masuk rumah dan beberapa patah kata, Tetsuya diam saja.

"Okaasan..." lirih Tetsuya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya bicara. "Gundik Seijuurou-san tengah mengandung sekarang."

Haruna kaget mendengarnya.

Tetsuya menatap ibunya. "Aku harus bagaimana, okaasan?" tanyanya dengan suara kecil.

Haruna menatap anaknya dengan iba. Menikah dengan keluarga bangsawan memang tidak mudah. Namun tidak mungkin bagi mereka untuk menolak lamaran Akashi Seijuurou. Awalnya, semuanya berjalan lancar. Haruna merasa lega ketika ia melihat Tetsuya tampak bahagia. Namun ia juga cemas. Cemas akan masalah penerus keluarga Akashi. Baik Haruna dan Tetsuya sebenarnya sadar, bahwa cepat atau lambat hari ini akan tiba.

"Bagaimana Seijuurou-san memperlakukanmu?" tanya Haruna hati-hati.

"Tetap seperti biasanya," jawab Tetsuya langsung. "Seijuurou-san baik padaku. Ia juga suka membelikan ini itu. Waktu kubilang mau kesini, ia menitipkan hadiah untuk okaasan dan otousan." Haruna melirik beberapa bingkisan dimeja yang isinya kain sutra dan perangkat minum teh keramik berkualitas tinggi dari Kyoto. Setiap kali Tetsuya berkunjung kerumah orangtuanya, Seijuurou pasti memberikan hadiah.

Haruna menimbang-nimbang. "Dan apakah Seijuurou-san mengatakan sesuatu... tentang gundiknya?"

Tetsuya diam sejenak. "Seijuurou-san dulu bilang kalau aku sebentar lagi akan menjadi ibu."

Mata Haruna membesar.

"Dia juga bilang kalau aku yang akan membesarkan anak-anaknya," lanjut Tetsuya lagi.

Haruna berpikir masak-masak. Ia harus memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menghibur anaknya tanpa mengabaikan kenyataan. "Tetsuya... tentu kau tahu bahwa separuh kaisar yang memerintah Jepang lahir dari selir, bukan?"

Tetsuya mengangguk. Semua juga tahu hal ini. Demi memastikan bahwa kaisar memiliki pewaris tahta, maka ada banyak selir untuk memberikan anak. Apabila permaisuri tidak bisa memberikan keturunan maka pewaris tahta adalah anak kaisar dengan selir yang diakui sebagai anak permaisuri. Bisa dibilang posisi Tetsuya sama. Ia juga tidak bisa memberikan keturunan bagi Seijuurou. Makanya anak yang dilahirkan oleh Chihaya nanti akan diakui sebagai anak Tetsuya. Itu adalah praktek yang biasa dilakukan di kalangan bangsawan.

"Selama ini Seijuurou-san sangat baik padamu jadi Tetsuya tidak usah bersedih," lanjut Haruna, "kedudukanmu pasti takkan tergoyahkan."

"Okaasan... kedudukan yang takkan tergoyahkan itu tidak cukup. Yang kubutuhkan itu adalah tempat yang tak tergantikan oleh siapapun..." Tetsuya akhirnya kelepasan bicara. Hal yang sesungguhnya paling ia cemaskan adalah kalau Seijuurou kelak lebih menyukai gundik-gundiknya dibandingkan Tetsuya.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kunjungan kerumah orangtuanya tidak membantu banyak. Nasihat ibunya juga tidak mempan untuk menenangkan Tetsuya. Sepulangnya kembali ke kediaman keluarga Akashi, Tetsuya memutuskan untuk berendam di onsen untuk menghilangkan kepenatan. Pertama kalinya tahu kalau di rumah utama ada onsen, Tetsuya sampai kaget. Memang dunia kaum bangsawan itu berbeda.

Ketika ia masuk ke dalam, kolam dari bebatuan alami dengan air hangat menyambutnya. Buah jeruk dan apel sudah dicemplungkan ke dalam kolam agar wangi alami mereka menarik napas dalam-dalam dan lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam kolam. Ia duduk bersandar dan menutup matanya. Airnya enak sekali.

Suara pintu dibuka membuat Tetsuya membuka matanya.

Ternyata itu Seijuurou. Suaminya melangkah masuk dalam kondisi tanpa busana, memperlihatkan tubuh atletisnya.

Tetsuya terdiam sambil memperhatikan Seijuurou yang berjalan kearahnya dan akhirnya masuk ke kolam.

"Riko memberitahu kalau kau ada disini," ucap Seijuurou sambil meraih Tetsuya ke pelukannya. Ia menempatkan Tetsuya dipangkuannya dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Tetsuya dan memeluknya.

Tetsuya lalu bersandar di dada bidang suaminya.

"Bagaimana kabar otousan dan okaasan?" tanya Seijuurou.

"Mereka baik-baik saja."

"Aku menyuruh orang untuk merenovasi kamar di Vila Rosa," beritahu Seijuurou.

Tetsuya berpaling dan menatap suaminya dengan heran. "Untuk apa, Seijuurou-san?"

"Untuk kamar bayi, Tetsuya. Aku lebih suka kalau kita tinggal di Vila Rosa setelah kita punya anak nanti. Lebih nyaman jadinya. Vila Rosa kan sudah modern."

"Kita?"

"Ada apa denganmu beberapa hari terakhir ini?" Seijuurou mengernyit sebelum ia mendadak tampak mengerti. "Apa ini gara-gara Chihaya hamil? Kukira kau akan senang. Kalau ada anak, kau kan tidak akan merasa bosan lagi."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku bosan," balas Tetsuya, menghindari topik pembicaraan yang ia tidak inginkan. Tetsuya tak pernah bisa mengerti, mengapa Seijuurou bisa sesantai itu bicara.

"Kau suka mengeluh kalau kau tidak ada kegiatan," balas Seijuurou.

"Kegiatan istri bangsawan hanya merangkai bunga, upacara minum teh, belanja atau berkumpul sambil bergosip yang tidak-tidak. Aku tidak berminat yang seperti itu."

"Itu artinya kau bosan, Sayang."

Urgh. Tetsuya kalah berdebat dengan Seijuurou kali ini. Ia merengut. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Nanti akan kupikirkan kegiatan untukmu." Seijuurou lalu tiba-tiba menyeringai.

Tetsuya tahu maksud seringaian suaminya.

Seijuurou menundukkan kepalanya untuk mencium leher Tetsuya sementara tangannya mengelus tubuh istrinya. "Kulitmu halus sekali..." bisiknya.

Tetsuya menengadahkan kepalanya dan Seijuurou lalu mencium Tetsuya dengan penuh gairah. Tetsuya membuka mulutnya dan lidah Seijuurou masuk ke dalam. Entah berapa lama lidah mereka saling bercumbu namun kebutuhan akan oksigen akhirnya memisahkan mereka berdua.

Tanpa memberi kesempatan Tetsuya menarik napas, Seijuurou mencium leher Tetsuya lagi. Menjilat dan menggigit kecil kulit putih susu tersebut. Satu tangannya mulai merayap ke bawah hingga akhirnya menemukan lubang Tetsuya. Seijuurou memasukkan satu jari ke dalam. Karena mereka ada didalam kolam, air ikut masuk kedalam.

"Aah!" Tetsuya mengerang. Rasanya aneh karena ia bisa merasakan air hangat didalam dirinya. Aneh tapi nikmat. Ia menggeliatkan pinggulnya.

Seijuurou menyeringai kecil. "Kau tidak sabaran sekali, Sayang," ujarnya sambil memasukkan jarinya yang kedua dan mulai melebarkan lubang sempit Tetsuya.

"Aah...Ng... Aaah..." Tetsuya mengerang nikmat.

Setelah dirasanya cukup, jari ketiga Seijuurou ikut masuk kedalam...

Erangan Tetsuya makin kencang. Ketiga jari Seijuurou bergerak dengan liar didalam dirinya, membuat Tetsuya tak tahan. Ia menginginkan yang lebih...ia membutuhkan Seijuurou..

"Seijuurou-san..." terengah-engah, Tetsuya memohon suaminya, "di-didalamku..."

Seijuurou menghujamkan dirinya dalam-dalam ke dalam tubuh Tetsuya. Tanpa memberikan Tetsuya waktu untuk beradaptasi, ia bergerak, cepat dan penuh tenaga.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" Dengan satu erangan panjang, Tetsuya mencapai puncak duluan.

Tubuhnya yang menyempit membuat Seijuurou menyusul mencapai puncak. Tetsuya bisa merasakan cairan panas dan kental memenuhi dirinya.

Keduanya terdiam dengan napas masih terengah-engah. Seperti biasanya, Seijuurou yang lebih dulu pulih. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya," Tetsuya menjawab dengan suara kecil. Ia bersandar dibahu suaminya dan memejamkan mata. Ia tidak merasa baik-baik saja sebenarnya. Fisiknya mungkin tidak masalah, tapi batinnya...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Keesokan harinya, orang yang disuruh Seijuurou untuk merenovasi Vila Rosa datang. Suaminya dulu kuliah di Inggris sehingga ketika ia kembali di Jepang, ia memerintahkan untuk mendirikan Vila Rosa. Bangunan bergaya barat berlantai dua itu memiliki banyak kamar dengan jendela besar dan langit-langit tinggi.

"Bagaimana menurut Anda, Tetsuya-sama?" tanya Sato. Ia datang beserta dua orang bawahannya untuk membuat daftar apa saja yang akan direnovasi serta denah rumah.

"Aku ingin tambahan set meja dan kursi makan di ruang konservatori," ucap Tetsuya.

Ruang konservatori adalah ruangan dengan atap kaca dan sebagian dinding dari kaca yang terhubung dengan bangunan utama. Tanaman bisa hidup sepanjang tahun disana. Biasanya ruang konservatori difungsikan sebagai tempat santai.

"Set meja dan kursi makan," Sato mengangguk dan membuat catatan di bukunya.

Meskipun Seijuurou menyebutnya dengan renovasi, sesungguhnya kata itu kurang tepat. Soalnya hanya ada kamar tamu yang diubah menjadi kamar bayi. Sisanya hanya mengganti desain dalam ruangan sesuai dengan selera Tetsuya. Suaminya membebaskan Tetsuya untuk memutuskan desain dalam rumah sesuka hatinya. Ia bahkan punya perpustakaan pribadi sekarang. Memang, dari segi materi ia tak pernah kekurangan apapun.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Setelah renovasi selesai, mereka pindah tinggal di Vila Rosa. Ternyata tinggal di rumah bergaya Barat dengan segala peralatan yang modern nyaman juga. Mereka bahkan memasang telepon di rumah. Tetsuya sangat takjub ketika pertama kali menggunakan telepon. Bagaimana mungkin suara orang bisa dibawa melalui kabel kecil?

Lalu mereka sekarang tidur sekamar dengan ranjang dan bantal berisi bulu angsa. Bukan menggunakan futon lagi. Ternyata tempat tidurnya empuk sekali. Akhirnya Tetsuya naik ke atas tempat tidur dan mulai meloncat-loncat. Wah. Seru sekali. Ia seperti memantul di tempat tidur. Karena keasikan, Tetsuya tidak sadar kalau Seijuurou sudah masuk ke kamar dan menatapnya dengan geli.

Ia baru sadar beberapa saat kemudian. Wajah Tetsuya langsung merona merah. Ia malu sekali tertangkap basah bertingkah laku seperti anak kecil. Seijuurou hanya tertawa melihat Tetsuya yang salah tingkah.

"Kenapa Seijuurou-san tertawa? Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Tetsuya setelah Seijuurou tak berhenti juga tertawa.

"Kau yang lucu, Sayang."

Tetsuya merengut sebal. Dan entah apa yang merasukinya, tahu-tahu saja ia sudah meraih bantal dan melemparnya ke wajah Seijuurou. Namun, suaminya berhasil menangkap bantal itu sebelum mengenai wajahnya.

"Nyalimu besar sekali ya," gumam Seijuurou.

Gawat. Apa Seijuurou jadi marah padanya? Selama ini Seijuurou belum pernah marah padanya. Tapi Tetsuya tahu karakter suaminya yang tanpa ampun itu.

"Oop!" Tetsuya kaget karena Seijuurou ternyata melempar kembali bantal tersebut dan mengenai wajah Tetsuya dengan sangat telak.

Seijuurou menyeringai.

Rasa kaget dan takut berganti sebal. Tetsuya melempar bantal itu kembali, yang berhasil dihindari oleh Seijuurou. Tak putus asa, dengan secepat kilat Tetsuya meraih bantal-bantal didekatnya dan menjadikannya peluru untuk perang bantal.

Setelah setengah jam, kamar tidur mereka sudah dipenuhi oleh bulu angsa yang beterbangan dari bantal-bantal yang koyak. Kedua belah pihak yang sudah lelah akhirnya berbaring di atas tempat tidur sambil tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia.

Di saat-saat seperti inilah, Tetsuya bisa lupa kalau ia bukanlah yang satu-satunya lagi di hati suaminya.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Tak terasa sembilan bulan telah berlalu. Seisi kediaman Akashi telah sibuk dari jauh-jauh hari menantikan hari dimana penerus keluarga Akashi akan lahir. Dokter telah memperkirakan hari persalinan namun ternyata Chihaya melahirkan sehari lebih cepat. Ia melahirkan sepasang bayi kembar laki-laki. Anak laki-laki...bukan hanya satu tapi ada dua...

"Seijuurou-sama sudah berada di Paviliun Rembulan," beritahu Riko.

Tetsuya bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apakah ia harus menyusul Seijuurou dan mengucapkan selamat? Namun ia tak perlu lama-lama berpikir karena pintu perpustakaan pribadi Tetsuya terbuka dan Seijuurou melangkah masuk. Wajah suaminya berseri-seri. Tetsuya tak pernah melihat ekspresi itu diraut wajah Seijuurou sebelumnya.

"Seijuurou-san..." Bukannya suaminya ada di Paviliun Rembulan, kenapa bisa ada disini?

"Tetsuya! Kenapa kau masih duduk santai disini? Ayo temui Shigeru dan Kazuya."

Tetsuya bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan mengikuti suaminya. Shigeru dan Kazuya? Pikirannya penuh tanda tanya.

Seijuurou membawanya ke kamar bayi, yang terletak persis di samping kamar tidur Seijuurou dan Tetsuya. Sudah ada dua ibu susu disana. Mereka berhenti tepat di boks bayi bercat biru muda. Tetsuya menatap sepasang bayi kembar itu. Mereka berdua jelas-jelas anak Seijuurou. Sekali pandang saja sudah cukup untuk memastikannya. Dua kepala mungil dengan rambut merah tipis, merah seperti warna rambut Seijuurou. Bentuk alisnya, tulang pipinya dan dagunya semuanya adalah replika mini dari Seijuurou.

"Selamat menjadi ibu, Sayang," ucap Seijuurou dengan senyum.

Namun Tetsuya tak mendengarkan karena fokusnya adalah pada Shigeru dan Kazuya. Tanpa sadar tangan kanannya terangkat untuk membelai pipi salah satu dari mereka. Ia tidak bisa membedakan mana yang Shigeru dan mana yang Kazuya. Secara tak terduga, satu tangan bayi – yang ada di bagian kanan – naik dan menggenggam jari telunjuk Tetsuya. Tetsuya menahan napas. Rasanya hangat. Bayi satunya lagi tertawa. Suaranya bagaikan bunyi lonceng. Tetsuya jatuh cinta pada sepasang bayi mungil tersebut.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tujuh hari setelah bayi dilahirkan adalah hari pemberian nama. Sebenarnya Seijuurou sudah menamai mereka dari jauh-jauh hari tapi ini adalah upacara formal bagi keluarga dan juga teman dekat. Orangtua Tetsuya tentu saja datang dan juga teman-teman Seijuurou serta teman-teman Tetsuya. Keluarga Chihaya sendiri absen dari acara.

"Mereka kecil sekali," komentar Aomine ketika pertama kali melihat si kembar.

"Bayi itu memang begitu," ujar Midorima.

"Begitu ya..."

"Kau itu bagaimana sih?"

"Aominecchi payah," Kise ikut nimbrung dan mulailah keributan kecil diantara mereka bertiga. Murasakibara sendiri tak peduli dengan adu mulut antara Aomine dan Kise.

Tetsuya juga mengabaikan trio itu dan berfokus pada anak-anaknya. Ya, anak-anaknya. Shigeru dan Kazuya adalah anak-anaknya sekarang. Tetsuya menyayangi mereka bagaikan anak kandungnya sendiri. Tadinya ia tak mengira itu akan terjadi. Namun kenyataan berkata lain.

Disisi Tetsuya ada Satsuki yang matanya berbinar-binar gembira. "Ya ampun... Mereka berdua manis sekali! Aku jadi ingin memeluk mereka!"

"Tidak boleh!" seru Aomine, Kise dan Midorima bersamaan.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Setelah itu ada upacara Omiyamairi yang bertujuan untuk menolak roh jahat dan untuk meminta berkah agar bayi senantiasa diberi kesehatan dan keselamatan. Omiyamairi dilakukan pada ke 31 hari dari kelahiran bayi.

Pada hari pelaksanaan Omiyamairi, pagi-pagi sekali juru foto sudah datang ke kediaman keluarga Akashi untuk mengabadikan hari penting ini. Juru foto tersebut juga ikut dengan mereka sampai ke kuil. Baik Shigeru dan Kazuya sudah mengenakan kimono yang terbuat dari habutae yaitu kain sutra tenun polos berwarna hitam bersulam rajawali. Orangtua Tetsuya,teman-teman Seijuurou dan teman-teman Tetsuya semuanya hadir di kuil sambil membawa hadiah bagi Shigeru dan Kazuya.

Sepulangnya dari kuil, mereka berkumpul di Vila Rosa sambil mengobrol hingga sore sebelum pamit pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dua bulan berlalu. Shigeru dan Kazuya sudah berusia tiga bulan. Mereka begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. Tetsuya tak pernah bosan. Sejak adanya si kembar, Satsuki jadi sering datang bermain karena Tetsuya menolak keluar rumah. Ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan kedua putranya.

"Mereka begitu menggemaskan," komentar Satsuki.

Sore ini, Satsuki datang berkunjung. Tetsuya lalu mengajaknya duduk sambil minum teh dan makan kue-kue kecil di konservatori. Kata Seijuurou, kalau di Inggris ini disebut 'afternoon tea'. Tentu Satsuki juga tak lupa untuk melihat si kembar.

Tetsuya hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tapi aku masih belum bisa membedakan yang mana Shigeru dan yang mana Kazuya," keluh Satsuki.

"Tadi itu, Shigeru yang kanan dan Kazuya yang kiri."

"Percuma saja. Keduanya kelihatan sama bagiku."

"Ada perbedaannya, Satsuki-san."

"Kau kan ibu mereka, ya tentu saja kau bisa membedakan mereka."

Tetsuya terdiam. Ia bukan ibu kandung Shigeru dan Kazuya. Mereka adalah anak kandung Mayuzumi Chihaya yang hingga saat ini bahkan belum pernah melihat kedua anaknya karena anaknya dirampas oleh Tetsuya. Betapa jahatnya Tetsuya. Bagaimana ia bisa seegois dan setega ini? Bagaimana bisa ia bahagia di atas penderitaan orang lain?

"Tetsu-kun..."

"Ah, maaf, Satsuki-san. Aku tadi melamun."

Satsuki menatapnya dan kemudian menghela napas. "Ini pasti tidak mudah bagimu. Kau bukan berasal dari kalangan bangsawan jadi kau pasti tidak terbiasa dengan semua ini." Satsuki diam sejenak. "Rumah Daiki dan rumahku bersebelahan. Bisa dibilang kami sudah saling kenal sejak bayi. Kami adalah sahabat baik sebelum akhirnya saling menyukai."

Tetsuya sudah tahu tentang ini.

"Ketika ia melamarku, aku bilang hanya akulah yang akan menjadi istrinya."

"Bagaimana respon Aomine-kun?" tanya Tetsuya penasaran. Kalau cerita yang ini, Tetsuya baru dengar sekarang.

"Daiki menatapku seakan-akan aku gila dan berkata 'tentu saja.' Tapi yah, kami dari dulu selalu hanya berdua. Ia sahabatku yang paling akrab. Tidak ada rahasia diantara kami." Satsuki tersenyum ketika menceritakannya, seakan-akan ia teringat kenangan indah.

"Tapi Ayah Satsuki-san juga tidak punya gundik."

"Keluarga kami bekerja di pemerintahan selama berabad-abad. Ayahku sekarang menjabat Menteri Keuangan. Jadi tidak ada anggota keluarga yang memiliki gundik. Kau tahu kan memiliki gundik bagi pegawai pemerintahan dilarang karena berpotensi menyebabkan korupsi."

Tetsuya mengangguk.

"Aku juga tidak suka dengan sistem ini. Hanya sayangnya, kita hidup di jaman dimana ini dianggap hal biasa."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mayuzumi Chihaya belum pernah sekalipun menatap kedua putranya dari jarak dekat apalagi menimang mereka berdua. Akashi Seijuurou telah menyerahkan anak-anaknya pada istri resminya. Setelah melahirkan, Seijuurou hanya datang sekali melihatnya.

"Aku berterima kasih padamu," ucap Seijuurou ketika itu, "kau telah berjasa pada keluarga Akashi."

Seijuurou juga tak lupa memberikan hadiah baginya. Barang-barang bagus dan perhiasan mewah yang tak ada artinya. Hati Chihaya terasa begitu hampa. Setelah itu Seijuurou tak pernah datang ketempatnya lagi. Mungkin ia sudah bosan. Mungkin ia juga sudah memperoleh apa yang diinginkannya. Chihaya tidak peduli. Yang diinginkannya hanya anak-anaknya. Ia tahu bahwa dengan menjadi gundik Seijuurou maka sama saja ia merelakan anak-anaknya.

Tapi mengetahui hari ini akan datang dengan merasakan hari ini tiba sungguh berbeda. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Apa ia satu-satunya yang merasakan hal ini? Bagaimana dengan gundik-gundik lainnya? Bagaimana dengan selir-selir kekaisaran? Apakah semuanya hanya bisa pasrah dan menerima karena inilah kewajiban mereka?

Chihaya bahkan diam-diam pergi mengintip ke taman dan juga Vila Rosa untuk bisa melihat anaknya. Dari kejauhan juga tidak masalah daripada tidak sama sekali. Ia sempat berencana memohon kepada Seijuurou agar diijinkan bertemu Shigeru dan Kazuya. Namun pada akhirnya, ia tidak berani. Ia takut Seijuurou akan menjadi tidak senang dan marah. Ia juga sempat ingin pergi memohon pada Tetsuya tapi ia juga takut Tetsuya akan menganggapnya tak tahu diri. Akhirnya, rencana itu diurungkannya.

Sampai suatu hari, Aida Riko, pelayan pribadi Tetsuya datang ke Paviliun Rembulan pagi-pagi.

"Silakan ikuti saya, Chihaya-sama," ucap Riko.

"Ada apa, Riko-san?" tanya Chihaya bingung. Ada urusan apa Tetsuya dengannya? Selama ini belum pernah sekalipun Tetsuya bicara dengannya.

"Anda akan tahu nanti, Chihaya-sama."

Akhirnya, ia mengikuti Riko. Tanpa disangka Riko membawanya ke taman. Chihaya baru hendak bertanya lagi untuk apa ia dibawa ke taman ketika ia melihat Shigeru dan Kazuya yang tengah berjemur sinar matahari sambil dijaga oleh dua ibu susu. Apakah ini artinya ia boleh melihat kedua anaknya?

"Silakan, Chihaya-sama," ucap Riko.

Chihaya berpaling. Matanya basah. "Terimakasih," ucapnya dengan suara bergetar, "terima kasih."

Riko mengangguk dan berjalan pergi.

Chihaya menghambur ke arah Shigeru dan Kazuya. Ia rindu sekali akan dua anaknya. Akhirnya, ia bisa memeluk mereka...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Setelah hari itu, setiap harinya Chihaya bisa bertemu dengan kedua anaknya. Antara ia dan Tetsuya tercipta semacam jadwal dimana mereka bergantian bersama dengan Shigeru dan Kazuya. Kalau Chihaya bersama dengan si kembar pada pagi sampai siang, maka Tetsuya yang akan bersama si kembar dari siang sampai sore. Begitu juga kebalikannya. Namun, Shigeru dan Kazuya tetap tinggal bersama Tetsuya. Begitu juga di hari Sabtu dan Minggu ketika Seijuurou ada di rumah.

Chihaya tahu bahwa Tetsuya melakukan ini diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Seijuurou. Dan ia sangat berterima kasih. Chihaya tidak menuntut terlalu banyak. Untuk saat ini, bisa bersama kedua putranya sudah lebih cukup dari apapun. Selain itu, ia juga cemas kalau mereka akan ketahuan oleh Seijuurou.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Waktu terus berlalu. Musim silih berganti. Tanpa terasa, Kazuya dan Shigeru akan menginjak satu tahun. Tak banyak perubahan yang terjadi di kediaman keluarga Akashi dalam setahun terakhir kecuali kelahiran si kembar. Chihaya masih menjaga kedua putranya bergantian dengan Tetsuya. Adapun untuk Akashi, ia tak pernah mendatangi Chihaya lagi.

Chihaya tengah merajut topi wol untuk kedua anaknya ketika pelayan pribadinya, Eri, berjalan masuk dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ada apa, Eri?" tanyanya heran.

"Seijuurou-sama menyuruh Anda untuk bersiap-siap besok," jawab Eri.

"Besok? Bukankah ulang tahun Shigeru dan Kazuya masih seminggu lagi?" Ya, tak terasa si kembar akan menginjak usia setahun seminggu lagi. Sungguh waktu berlalu begitu cepat.

"Akan ada gundik baru yang masuk."

Jarum rajut yang dipegang Chihaya terjatuh. "Gundik baru...?"

Eri mengangguk. "Kali ini, gundik Seijuurou-sama seorang wanita bangsawan."

Chihaya sampai terkesima mendengarnya. "Apa kau yakin?" tanyanya ragu. Apakah ada wanita bangsawan yang mau menjadi istri ketiga kalau ia bisa menjadi istri resmi bangsawan lainnya?

Eri mengangguk tegas. "Ia memang dari keluarga bangsawan. Hanya saja keluarga Furihata sudah jatuh miskin dari beberapa generasi yang lalu."

Lagi-lagi masalah uang. Masalah uang jugalah yang sampai membuat ayah Chihaya tega menjadikan dirinya sebagai gundik. Chihaya jarang bertemu dengan wanita bangsawan. Satu-satunya yang sering ia temui paling hanyalah Aomine Satsuki. Oleh karena itulah, mendapati wanita bangsawan menjadi gundik rasanya aneh.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Namun, Chihaya ternyata keliru. Ia bisa melihat dari gerak-geriknya kalau Furihata Kaori, gundik baru Seijuurou ternyata menyukai Seijuurou. Keluarga Kaori mungkin menginginkan uang tapi Kaori ternyata menginginkan Seijuurou. Hal itu terlihat jelas sekali dari sorot matanya saat ia memandang Seijuurou. Sebaliknya, Kaori tidak menyukai Tetsuya dan menganggapnya sebagai saingan.

Seperti ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Chihaya dulu, Tetsuya juga hanya bicara beberapa kata sambutan pada Kaori. Setelah itu, ia hanya diam. Dalam hal ini, ia dan Tetsuya berbeda. Chihaya tidak mencintai Seijuurou. Tidak sekarang dan tidak akan pernah. Ia tidak peduli apakah Seijuurou akan punya dua gundik atau seratus gundik sekalipun. Di sisi lain, Tetsuya sungguh-sungguh mencintai Seijuurou.

Chihaya tak bisa membayangkan perasaan Tetsuya, yang terpaksa menyambut gundik suaminya sendiri dan menerima kedatangan wanita lain ke dalam rumahnya. Rasanya sukar dipercaya, tapi ia lebih kasihan pada Tetsuya dibandingkan pada dirinya sendiri karena disakiti oleh orang yang dicintai itu lebih menyakitkan.

 **Author' Note:**

Chihaya disini terinspirasi dari kasus beberapa tahun lalu ketika seorang politikus ditangkap karena korupsi. Ia ternyata punya 3 istri dan istri ketiganya itu masih anak SMA. Bahkan ayah anak SMA itu usianya lebih muda dibandingkan politikus koruptor itu. Tapi pas diwawancara, ayahnya sama sekali ga merasa bersalah. Malah terkesan bangga karena anaknya kawin, meskipun jadi istri ketiga dengan orang kaya (yang tua dan perutnya buncit).


End file.
